


Broke your heart, I'll put it back together

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Gerard comforts Sergio after the Clásico





	Broke your heart, I'll put it back together

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Real Madrid's 0:4 defeat against Barcelona

It takes an eternity until Sergio finally opens the door, slouched over and hair a mess, his fingers hidden by the long sleeves of a hoodie Gerard immediately recognizes as his own.

“What are you doing here?” Sergio asks tiredly.

“Wanted to see how you were doing,” Gerard shoves his hands into his pockets, rocks on his feet. “And to apologize.”

“For what exactly?” Sergio huffs and Gerard wishes that he would just let him inside, that he couldn’t see the pain in Sergio’s eyes so clearly.

“That you lost,” he says a little helplessly, because dealing with Sergio in a mood like this is never easy. “Aren’t you at least gonna let me in?”

“Fine,” Sergio snaps and moves aside. “But you can stop lying. We both know you’re fucking ecstatic that we lost.”

“So what if i am?” Gerard pushes past Sergio and kicks the door shut with his heel. “As if you wouldn’t feel exactly the same if you had won,” he responds sharply, his expression softening as he comes to a halt in front of Sergio. “Doesn’t mean i don’t hate seeing you in pain,” he says and reaches out, but Sergio pulls away with a frown.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have made that stupid gesture after the match then,” he says angrily.

“You know damn well that has nothing to do with you and me,” Gerard retorts, feels a spark of irritation in his chest. “We both have responsibilities to our clubs. It’s expected of us that we act a certain way. Don’t pretend like you don’t know that.”

“You weren’t representing your club, you were gloating,” Sergio scowls.

Gerard shrugs. “And what was i supposed to do? I can’t just take your side in public. You know it doesn’t work that way for us,” he swallows thickly and there’s suddenly a sharp pain in his heart. Even after years, it still hasn’t gotten any easier.

Sergio only glares at him. “All of your teammates seemed to manage just fine not to make complete fools out of themselves.”

Gerard flinches. “You’re being unfair.” 

“Well, maybe i am,” Sergio says petulantly. “But you were being a dick.”

Gerard sighs deeply. “If you’re trying to pick a fight with me, it won’t work and it won’t make you feel better either.”

For a while Sergio just stares at him, the challenge in his eyes more than evident and Gerard readies himself for the inevitable confrontation, but then Sergio just deflates. “I know,” he says tiredly, voice suddenly treacherously shaky. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Gerard carefully moves closer, brushes his fingers along Sergio’s upper arm. “Will you let me hug you now?”

“Please don’t,” Sergio’s voice breaks and he turns his head to the side quickly, pulls away from Gerard’s touch once again.

“Sergio…,” Gerard calls after him, but he’s already escaped to the living room.

 

“Why are you so intent on pushing me away?” Gerard asks, when he finally follows him a few minutes later, when he finds him curled up on the sofa, face hidden against his arms.

“Because i don’t want you to see me like this,” Sergio’s voice is muffled and when he looks up there are tears glistening in his eyes. “I’m pathetic.”

“You’re not,” Gerard sits down next to him and cards his fingers through Sergio’s unruly hair. “Since when did you ever feel the need to pretend with me?” he asks, tries to hide the hurt in his voice.

“Dunno,” Sergio shrugs, his gaze tearful. “I just don’t wanna drag you down. You should be out celebrating.”

“As if i care about that,” Gerard scoots closer and wraps his arms around him. “I just wanna be there for you. We’ve been through so much shit together, i always want you to be honest with me. No matter what it is, it’s not gonna make me love you any less.”

Sergio smiles at him gratefully, snuggles closer into the embrace.

Gerard presses a soft kiss to his temple.

“I just feel so damn tired,” Sergio sighs and rests his head on Gerard’s chest. “I wish i could do more…, i wish…,” he trails off and Gerard hates the defeated look in his eyes. “Everyone’s expecting me to pull the team all by myself, to magically fix everything that’s going wrong and maybe i should be able to. Maybe i’m being a bad captain, but I…. i just feel so damn exhausted and everything is falling apart and i just can’t do it anymore. I haven’t properly slept in forever,” Sergio’s voice cracks on the last words and he hides his face against Gerard’s t-shirt.

“It’s gonna get better,” Gerard reassures, pulls Sergio tighter against himself. “You know it will. We’ve both had bad spells before. It never lasts.”

Sergio makes a pained noise. “It just feels so different this time ... like everyone’s out to get me.”

“You’re just not used to it anymore. You’ve been pretty successful the last few season,” Gerard grimaces. “And with all the changes this summer, it’s normal that you’re struggling now.”

“Well, my bad form isn’t helping either.”.

“No offense, but your entire team kinda sucks at the moment,” Gerard quips. “You’re hardly sticking out.”

“Thanks for that,” Sergio scowls. “That really helped.”

“I’m serious though,” Gerard leans down to placate him with a kiss. “You’re all going through some major changes in the team. You’ve had a horrible World Cup. Don’t be so hard on yourself. There are a lot of players who aren’t pulling their weight at the moment. It’s not all on you alone.”

Sergio turns and props himself up on Gerard’s chest. “Why am i the only one who keeps getting blamed then? It’s like every time something goes wrong, it’s somehow all my fault,” he says, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“You know it’s not,” Gerard says vehemently. 

“Have you seen what they’re saying about me on the internet?” Sergio chokes out. “Even our own fans are turning against me. I can’t even post a picture anymore without getting insulted.”

“So what? Since when do you listen to what those whiny, pathetic idiots have to say?”

“But what if it’s true? What if I’m starting to decline?” A stray tear runs down his cheek. “Maybe i should just retire and get it over with.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Gerard wipes the wetness away with the pad of his thumb. “You’re not going to retire. You’re going to fight and you’re going to come back stronger. You always do.”

“I’m not sure i can fight anymore,” Sergio says helplessly. 

“You don’t mean that. We both know you strive off of pressure. You love proving people wrong.”

Sergio shrugs. “What’s the point though when even our own fans turn their backs on us in bad times?” he asks gloomily. “I’ve sacrificed so much… i’ve given everything for this club, for the fans ...,” his voice breaks and for a moment he squeezes his eyes shut and breathes shakily. “The whistles …. the hate… it just hurts so much.” 

“I know you’re hurting, i really do,” Gerard sighs, stroking Sergio’s arms lightly. “But self pity won’t make it any better. You just gotta tough it out,” he pushes at Sergio until he gets him into a sitting position, pulls his hands into his lap as they face each other. “But for every hater there’s someone out there who adores you and will support you no matter what. You have to focus on them and ignore the rest.”

“Ugh,” Sergio wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and sits up a little straighter. ”I know you’re right, but it’s just hard sometimes to see past all the negativity.”

Gerard grins. “Say that again.”

“What?”

“That i’m right.”

Sergio shoves him playfully. “Fuck off.”

Gerard laughs. “Are you done with your pity party now?”

“I think so,” Sergio nods, his voice still wet with tears but a tentative smile curling the corners of his mouth.

“Good. Now give me your phone?”

“What?”

“Just give me your phone,” Gerard holds out his hand and when Sergio puts it in his palm, he immediately drops it into the pitcher of water on the coffee table. “That’s settled then,” he says proudly.

Sergio stares at him. “You know it’s waterproof right?” he chuckles softly.

“Whatever,” Gerard shrugs. “Doesn’t change the fact that you’re not going on the internet again for the rest of the day.”

“So what’s the plan for today then?”

Gerard grins. “Play video games and eat pizza.”

Sergio gives a surprised laugh. “What are we? Fifteen?”

“Come on, you deserve a day off once in a while.”

“Fine,” Sergio stretches languidly. “But no Fifa.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Gerard pokes him with his elbow. “I’m not a complete idiot.”

 

Gerard scowls at the screen, at his dead character and the stupidly slow respawn timer. He’s stopped counting after his fifth death.

“Dude, you suck,” Sergio grins at him triumphantly.

“Maybe i’m just letting you win to make you feel better,” Gerard grins back and it feels good to finally see Sergio smile again.

“As if,” Sergio snorts. “You were trying way too hard.”

“You can’t prove anything,” Gerard teases and he’s about to start another game when Sergio suddenly puts his controller down and turns to face him.

“Thanks for sticking up for me during the game,” he says quietly.

“Huh?”

“The whistles,” he gestures vaguely. “You didn’t have to. You could have just ignored it.”

“I’ve been whistled one too many times,” Gerard sighs. “I couldn’t just let it stand. Not that it helped any.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sergio reaches for Gerard’s hand and interlaces their fingers. “What matters is that you tried to stop it. You have no idea how much that meant to me.”

Gerard shakes his head. “I wish i could have done more. You don’t deserve to get whistled.”

Sergio leans over and kisses Gerard’s cheek. “You’re cute when you’re all protective.”

Gerard snorts and he’s about to make a snide remark, when the doorbell rings, announcing the arrival of their food.

 

They end up on the floor, backs against the sofa, shoulders pressed together and the pizza box balancing on Gerard’s thighs.

This is nice,” Sergio grins, licks his fingers clean before he reaches for another slice.

“It is,” Gerard nods and reaches up to wipe some grease out of the corner of Sergio’s mouth. “You eat like a five year old,” he laughs and ducks out of reach of Sergio’s sticky fingers.

“I was hungry,” Sergio mumbles around the food in his mouth and Gerard can’t get enough of the happy sparkle in his eyes.

“Sure,” he grins and discards the box, tugs on Sergio until he ends up in his lap. “But you’re still cute, even with pizza sauce all over your face.”

“Geri, stop” he protests weakly, but he’s not offering any resistance, already straddling him, arms wrapping around his neck as he leans closer. “I’m all gross.”

“I don’t care,” Gerard whispers against his lips and kisses him deeply.

 

They’re both a little breathless when they eventually pull apart, noses touching as they smile at each other.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Sergio slides his fingers into Gerard’s hair. “I needed someone to talk some sense into me.”

“You sure did,” Gerard laughs, his hands tightening on Sergio’s waist as he shifts him closer. “And I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

Sergio humms happily. “Wanna go upstairs?”

“I’m good,” Gerard shakes his head and kisses him again, and again, because he’ll never get enough of how good Sergio’s lips feel against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments! Don't be shy, i usually don't bite :)


End file.
